halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
STAN (A.I.)
STAN or the Strategic Threat Analysis and Neutralizer is the first super A.I. Smarter and more powerful than the class three of smart A.Is of the UNSC. STAN is the A.I assigned to assist in operating Fuller Corporation's Project X program. STAN remained in service with Project X until 2555. Creation STAN was created in the same way as all other Smart A.Is were made. The scanning of a human brain. Once the brain is scanned, its neural pathways are digitally recreated, with these new pathways the artificial intelligence can be installed into the 'brain'. Unfortunately, the host dies once the scan is complete as the scan destroys the neural tissue. STAN was uniquely created in the way his core was created from two scanned brains. The brains of Professor Steven Woods, an expert in economics, sociology and computer analytic and the brain of Doctor Susan Brady, a renown specialist in anatomy, physiology, microbiology, chemistry, and physics. Once these scans were complete the corporation made hard copies of each brain's layout. Once the copies were stored, the scientists worked on merging the two brains together. Connecting unique strands and neurons of the brains together forming a type of super brain. After eight attempts, the scientists were successful and the framework for STAN was born. Because both hosts' brains were alive and active during the scan, STAN's mind is able to adapt and recover more efficiently than other Smart A.I.s. Because of his power, after his birth he was split into ten other forms. STAN's power was such that each A.I that was split, which is always 'dumber' than the original, were still the equivalent or in some cases stronger than the UNSC Class three of smart A.Is. To the delight of Director Wolf, STAN's neuron's healing abilities, allowed the original A.I form to come out largely unscathed, suffering a .75% power decrease. Since STAN was created by brains from two sexes, the copies that were made from him were mixed in the sex they took on. Unlike all other scanned A.Is, since STAN's brains were still alive while being scanned, the fragmented copies of STAN showed signs of experiencing vivid memories from the individuals they were copied from. This complication had unique effects on the A.Is, depending what memories they were experiencing. In the case of Oracle, the first A.I scanned, she had many memories of Dr. Brady's medical knowledge. This allowed her to talk her agent through combat medical procedures and find weaknesses of their opponents. Others in the case of Archon, experienced rage and anger from both Dr. Brady and Professor Woods from their lives and most prominently of their kidnappings and torture they suffered while their brains were being mapped for the creation of STAN. A.I Fragments Oarcle-Agent Carolyn David-Agent Logan Aurora-Agent Joseph Goliath-Agent Victor Archon-Agent Wade Rex-Agent Peter Aphosis-Agent Jonathan Pandora-Agent Drake Scarlet-Agent Kevin Raven-Agent Ellie STAN-Agent Allison Abilities With STAN's uniqueness of being the only A.I scanned from two living brains, he has gained the ability to repair damaged neuropath ways. This was vital in STAN's ability to function at full capacity even while fragmenting other A.Is off from his primary data center. This helped the director and Project X infinitely as the A.Is that were fragmented from him, showed very little loss of data processing functions. STAN also shows a higher level of processing capabilities than any A.I before him. As such he can run and evaluate three different complex tasks at once all at different locations across the galaxy and still be connected to his core processors and memory. This allows STAN to have on the spot data from missions and immediate access to all the data records and assets Project X has in store. Like the other A.I he can control drug administration to the agent which gives the agent an unprecedented advantage on the field. Unlike the other A.I, because of STANs power he can maintain the armor suit and it's specialized abilities for a longer period of time. When STAN fragmented his own form, he did so not only once but several times. Its unclear exactly why this was, but with his recovery ability it's unclear how many copies he did in fact make. Only three of these copies were made aware to the director. One for field operations, where he would be placed in the armor suit of agent Allison. Another for off site base operations and the third as a back up model should anything happen. All the data from the three fragments were directly linked to the Alpha version, in this way STAN was literally in four places at once. This amount of processing is just an example of the power STAN holds. Personality Being the only A.I with the power and capacity that he has at hand has turned STAN into a somewhat over confident egotistical figure. Knowing he is superior to the humans he works around and finding joy in this,he commonly points out their flaws in intelligence or how long it takes them to complete tasks. STAN handles stressful situations extremely well and can conduct numerous tasks across multiple systems at full capacity, he does tend to become sarcastic during these situations and doesn't select who is victim to his smart remarks. Pamela Kane and Director Wolf tend to be the favored targets of STAN. Because of this trait the human crew members that work in the command center made the joke that STAN really stands for Superior Technological Asshole Narcissist. Non the less STAN cares greatly for those he works with, especially the agents of Project X whom he assists throughout the missions. This connection with the agents only grows as time goes on, especially when STAN was paired with agent Allison and became directly involved in the combat situations. As STAN's knowledge grew both in the data recovered from files, and things he learned about human mortality taught during his time amongst the agents, STAN began to show prioritized directives for the agents, favoring them over his own creator, Director Wolf.